rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Daemuth-Nur'Rek
Daemuth-Nur'Rek is a member of the Infernal race of demons; a race that once ruled over all of the demon homeworld of Infernus, but were overthrown by the Chthonians. Daemuth survives as one of the few remaining members of his race, hiding in a secluded realm somewhere in the void, waiting for his chance to take control of Infernus once more. Created and played by Raltin Avarr. This character has been retired, and no further development can be expected. For the character replacing this one, see Gar'Vakk the Earthshatterer. History Infernal Dominion The origins of this demon are obscure to most, and those that do know of this creature rarely speak of it. Daemuth is a powerful demon of the Infernal race, one of the oldest and greatest examples of power the Infernal Dimensions has to offer. His beginnings are ancient, having come around into being in the beginning with his other Infernal brothers and sisters. He is one of the oldest demons in recorded history; his power rivals that of gods, and yet he has fallen quite low due to his need to remain hidden after the Chthonian uprisings. Chthonian Rule After Daemuth was forced to flee from Infernus because of the Chthonian uprising, he was able to indirectly manipulate the events of his homeworld through four Chthonian dukes, whom he enslaved with an Infernal contract and a bit of trickery. The four dukes follow their master loyally, albeit unwillingly, and were able to decieve other Chthonians during the entire length of Chthonian rule over Infernus. With his four dukes following his commands; Daemuth was able to be somewhat at peace with the Chthonian take over, but once the Avernic demons began rebelling and taking over, Daemuth's last grasp of influence over Infernus was broken as his minions were forced to flee to the void and hide with their master. Current Age His name and the memory of him among demonic kind has all but faded from history, he is known and remembered by few, and he prefers to keep it that way until his plans come to a head. He stays in his hidden home in the void and avoids other worlds, preferring to stay secluded until he has his chance to take over Infernus once more. The Silent Chasm The Silent Chasm is his hidden home in the void, it is both his sanctuary and his prison, it is a place that one would think nothing could exist: the realm is a dark space with no ground, gravity does not exist here, and massive chunks of ice and black obsidian rock drift aimlessly through the great expanse of vast blackness. The air is sharp with a cold that burns the lungs and flesh with frost, while dotting the endless shadows are fires that rage in an endless burning, casting light in small pockets like great torches. Time has little meaning here, as well as directions such as up or down. It is thought amongst that a great temple exists somewhere within the realm, acting as Daemuth's home and hidden away on one of countless floating slabs of stone, though no one is really sure. True to its name; the realm is a quiet place, nothing to be heard but the burning of the fires, the grinding of ice and stone, and a faint blowing wind: though heard the wind cannot be felt, bringing doubts as to whether it is truely wind or not, though in some places the noise is non-existent or for no reason at all it ceases to ring out from the other sounds in the dark. Possible Entry Points Places where the elemental energies of any of the Ancient Magic elements are concentrated can be used to open a portal to The Silent Chasm, known locations are the Blood Altar and the top level of the Runespan. Mahjarrat can easily access the Silent Chasm via the Shadow Realm, as it indirectly acts as a portal to Daemuth's realm, but it takes alot of work in order to find this magical connection. A Land of Death It is nearly impossible for any sort of living creature to survive in the Silent Chasm without very high degrees of magical protection from the extreme cold, as well as a source of oxygen, as the realm does not have an atmosphere. Beyond this, any creature that can withstand the cold and does not need air to breathe could survive this place. Demons are naturally able to survive in the realm, being spirits of chaos and the Silent Chasm being a realm of an Infernal. Forbidden Knowledge It is hard to know anything about the demon, some knowledge of him comes from summoned demons who are old enough to remember him. Most mortal races can find small refernces to him through the tomes of ancient writings of ancient demon summoners, who have contacted the some demons who know of Infernals and have written it down to paper. These books are far and few in between, very hard to come by as very few exist. The most likely place to find one of these ancient tomes would either be in forbidden sections of great libraries that some magical institutes or royalty keep locked up, or the high possibility that some of these books lay waiting in containers within ruins long forgotten, where the living fear to tread. These books are known as black tomes. Interactions Daemuth does not choose to interactwith others that are not under his direct control very often, as he remains hidden to avoid detection from those who might see him destroyed. He is attempting to regroup other Infernals and mount an attack on Infernus to take back his homeworld once again, but for now he stays out of events as he sees fit. He does, however, have ways to contact others. Communication Portals Daemuth's followers can form small portals that allow them to communicate with their lord temporarily, and this is done through a small ritual. Embodyment Stones Daemuth can form small, round black rocks that contain a small trace of his power. He can use these to form a magical avatar that can take almost any shape or form, and he can use these to spy on others and gain information. These small stones can also possess any followers of his and infuse them with his power, those who are not followers can resist being possessed but it can be hard to resist; generally the best idea is to not touch the stone at all (a covering such as a glove that prevents skin from touching the rock blocks off the demon's connection and prevents possession). At its strongest; an avatar is generally as strong as an Arvenic lesser demon, while possessed followers' strengths are determined by how strong they were originally plus the addition of the lesser demon strength. Followers Many demons serve Daemuth, this list narrows down the majority. Most of the demons that serve Daemuth are Avernic demons that he originally controlled and took with him away from the homeworld during the Chthonian takeover of Infernus. He does, however, have four Chthonian demons that loyally serve him, as he was the one who created them and brought them up as his sons. Avernic Demons Score upon score of Avernic slaves serve Daemuth, sworn to keep his secrecy and obey his every word. The Avernics enslaved under him are forced to reside in his hidden realm in the void and are unable to travel to Infernus unless the rare permission is granted that they can take a leave there temporarily.This list helps narrow out a few specific types he has hold over, but is not constrained to just these. Ancient Elementals These demons all embody the four elements of the Ancient Magics. The strength, size, and usefulness vary greatly, as there are many different types of these creatures. Devourers These monstrocities walk like gorillas and look like hellhouds with large fish like jaws rimmed with teeth and drool. These creatures can often maim the helpless and even a mighty yet unwary knight. Their mouths are rimmed with a venom that paralyzes the muscles but not the organs, keeping you alive as you fall limp. The purpose of the venom is so that the victim may remain alive for the gruesome intent that follows, the devourer begins to eat the flesh off the victim's limbs, stripping them to the bone with the appendages still attached to the body. These beasts were created to punish, not kill, those who defy Daemuth. Shadow Rippers These creatures are the hounds, completely obedient to their master's word. They infiltrate and assassinate for him, performing deeds that often require finesse. Despite their fearsome reputation, they are not the most feared of his followers, the shadow in their nature making them weak in bright places, they are also easily killed because they dissipate in just a few hits. For this reason, they are more formidable in the dark. Chthonians These powerful creatures are just one step below Daemuth, and those who serve him do so faithfully. Few Chthonians of great power are left in existence, but Daemuth has his fair share of a few, having taken special steps to ensure his slave's survival. Like Daemuth, his four Chthonian servants remain with him in his hidden realm in the void, but were used as puppets for him during the Chthonian rule over Infernus. Since the Avernic uprising, the four elemental duke brothers were forced to retreat to their master's realm and Daemuth's last remaining hold over Infernus was broken as the Avernic demons took control. Brakkus Morguath, a Chthonian who was spawned by Daemuth, this awsome creature embodies the shadow portion of his creator. Garrak A sibling of Morguath, this Chthonian demon embodies the rock portion of Daemuth. Varrix One of the four brothers listed here, this Chthonian embodies the ice of his creator. Sarguis The final of the four brothers, this demon embodies the blazing bloodfires of his father. Mortals Few mortals serve the demon, a thing made almost impossible due to Daemuth's seclusion, but those who pledge themselves are granted great magical strengths. Incredibly devestating uses of Ancient Magic are utilized by the mortals who follow him. Those who serve the most faithfully are given a chance to be dragged into a place that embodies one of the elements that form the demon. The result of prolonged exposure to these places can warp a mortal into a demonic creature, much like what happened to the woman who serves as the emissary of Sliske. All mortals who follow Daemuth are bound by a demonic contract that forces them to never speak of him, which would alert other demons that are not under his control that he is still in existence and thus that would bring him under risk of attack. The Black Bands The black bands are peculiar rings of obsidian given to his mortal followers as a simple reward of service, the rings are supposedly purely cosmetic, and mark the individual as a follower of the demon. When touched by flames, a single demonic symbol will glow on the outside edge of the ring as the fires envelope it, this implies the rings have some magical nature but so far no purpose has been found for this occurance. Abilities He has complete control over the Ancient Magic elements; Ice, shadow, blood, and rock. His body is composed of these elements as well, though the blood and ice manifest in bloodfire and ice vapor coming from the cracks on his black rocky body, while the shadow cloaks him like a cloud. When fully formed: bloodfire rages about the battlefield around him; engulfing enemies, and where the fire does not burn; freezing cold stops opponents in their tracks. He can cause rocky spires to suddenly erupt from the ground and impale foes, and the shadow clouds can envelope, poison, and choke out adversaries. His power attracts less powerful demons that are determined to find out whether or not he is a myth, and tempts them to serve him. He can communicate to others on mortal planes through the demons that enter his service. He is also able to spontaneously form weapons made of solidified fire, rock, shadow, ice, or any combination of the four that only he can use, which upon losing his grasp on they will instantly deteriorate. Combating Him Note: Should the incredibly rare circumstances permit this character entrance to other worlds or other characters to his realm, due to the power the character holds; true life or death battles will be held in specific locations to avoid harm to players who do not wish the risk of death to their characters. The common mortal man is no match, as are the methods of melee, only the greatest champions would stand a chance with melee, and only with the aid of magic and powerful holy relics (at half power this is true, but in his weakened state upon first entering Gielinor he would be far more vulnerable to common methods). For this reason, only the most experienced of magicians would offer any true challenge or pose any threat. Ancient Magic has no effect on him, using standard spells, order based magics, or even more effective: Lunar Magic, gives a combatant better odds. For standard spell users, all four elements of the offensive spells are needed, chiefly a masterful control over the Earth element to prevent being impaled on the rocky spires. For those who use Lunar Magic, they must also have a masterful control over their spell sets, and be able to cast the strongest of the reverse damage spells; though this comes at a high cost: the caster must allow themselves to be killed by an attack from the demon, though this is a guarenteed method to banish him back to the Infernal Dimensions; assuming he falls for the trick. Appearance His body is that of black rock with clouds of shadow and billowing bloodfire, and should he choose to extinguish the fires, ice vapor replaces them. He is incredibly large, a prime example of an Infernal, being taller even than Kal'Ger the Warmonger. He has wings, and unlike most demons his feet are not hooved but rather have three large toes with thick claws at the ends, with the legs being bestial in shape. He has four fingers that also have claws. The face is elongated like a dragon's and has short rocky spikes pointing downwards off the chin, and on the head are horns that run parallel to the head. The eyes blaze white/red with heat or glow white/blue with either the fires or the ice vapors. Personality The demon revels in chaos and slaughter, taking enjoyment in senseless death and destruction as nearly all demons do. Unlike most however, he holds a deep philosophical view regarding destruction and chaos, and hails it as the natural way of the universe, calling order an abomination to nature. He sees the eventual death of all creatures and the birth of stronger beings to replace them as a natural part of this destruction as well, so he not only takes joy in destruction, but also seeing greater advances and rising strengths forming from the ashes of the previous cultures rebuilding themselves anew. Despite his views on rebuilding from destruction, he sees no other creature as an equal, considering everything else beneath him and inferior, but is willing to deal with those who have enough courage to ask for power. For as long as he has existed, he holds great knowledge regarding dark secrets across the ages that many would kill to obtain, and he often uses these secrets to power and influence as a bargaining chip in his dealings. Despite his fearsome power and strengths, he remains hidden and refuses to take part in the activities of the universe, though this is slowly changing. With the threat of the Chthonian demons that originally forced him to flee Infernus gone, he is setting his sights on his homeworld for the first time in ages, and is making plans to crush the Avernic demons' rule over it and once again establish his dominance as an Infernal over the lesser demonic races. Quotes Other Information *His deals can be quite tempting, so alluring that they could even corrupt beings of order should they accept. *Surprisingly, he actually likes certain kinds of music, and is very partial to deep bass drums. Trivia *The appearance of this character is a reference to the Balrog of the lord of the rings universe, the over all history and fit to lore are not. Media demon image 4.jpg demon image 5.jpg blackbook.jpg|A black tome of forbidden knowledge. demon pic1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Elemental Category:Royalty Category:Spirit Category:Retired